Naruto The Genso no Kami
by Zephyr-of-light
Summary: What would happen if Tenten met Naruto well before graduation? Given her innate hardworking and perfectionist styled attitude would that rub off or be targeted into Naruto over their academy years? What would that chance meeting and friendship do to the Shinobi world?
1. Chapter 1

The evening sun burned low on the horizon, as a seven year old boy stood in a field. His blond hair shifting in the light breeze, as he flicked and threw kunai at the targets with a grim set look of determination on his face along with beads of sweat from the hours of practice.

"You're doing it wrong." A girls voice scolded him.

Turning and dropping the one in his hand, he spotted a girl with brown hair tied up in buns with a Chinese style dress and pants on. "But this is how Karu-sensei showed me.."

The girl frowned, before she walked over and started moving him like he was a human puppet. "Well it's obviously not working for you. So I'll just teach you like my Daddy taught me... and I never miss." It was one of her growing pet peeves, misusing weapons.

She worked with him for over an hour, and noticed how quickly he picked it up. 'Huh you know for being the dobe of the class below me he sure learns fast...' Shaking her head as an idea formed slightly, "Tell you what...meet me here after the academy everyday and we can go over what we were taught."

"Deal.." He blushed, "oh.. uhm what's your name?"

"Tenten..."

"want to be friends?"

He looked like a kicked puppy, "Of course But just remember if I tell you it's wrong... it's wrong."

"Okay Ten-chan...see..see you tomorrow." He started running off before he stopped, "I'm Naruto!"

Shaking her head,"I know.. see you tomorrow Naruto-kun."

That night changed the life of Naruto.. and quite possibly the entire world. But for now, time flowed with the two meeting up and training over the year. Tenten instantly correcting anything he was doing wrong. Fortunately with her Families shop, she managed to get Naruto out of the jumpsuits, on a work out plan, a diet, and was treating him like a weapon she was forging, working out every flaw she could.

There was however one thing she couldn't figure out. That was his chakra control, no matter what she tried with him it was like it was impossible to do. Which lead her to the inspiration of taking one of the books on control from the shop, though they were meant for actual ninja and not academy kids she figured they both might get an head start.

Together over the next two years they focused on their weapons and chakra control primarily, mastering every exercise that was in that now well worn book. Along with her correcting Naruto's taijutsu and practically reteaching him everything as the academy went on. But sadly she was graduating this year and new her time with her 'little brother' was going to be cut short.

She waved him over, "Naruto...come here."

Running over, "What Nee-chan?"

She pulled the large scroll off of her back, "I'm graduating in a week...and you still have a year left." She handed him the large scroll. "Since I won't be around much because I'll be a ninja I want to make sure you don't forget all the things we've done."

His eyes grew large, "But... what's this?"

Smiling, "Well we've both become perfect with weapons and chakra control... I figured you might want to still be like me.. soo." She shrugged, "It's got a bunch of stuff on fuinjutsu since I learned to make storage scrolls. Plus a bunch of weapons that Daddy said we could have. Plus those new clothes I promised you and two books on Genjutsu since you still kinda suck at it.."

He rubbed his head, "Aw man.. I just suck at them..."

"Well that why I got you the books. These two teach you how to create them and what to do... I figured it's because you have so much chakra.. but your control is perfect so I guess you'll just need to make your own." She sent him the look, "Which you will do because I know you can...and because you want me to be proud of you right?"

He gulped, at the look, "heheh.. Sure thing Nee-chan."

"Good...Plus I got you these." She pulled out two small silver items that looked just like the Leaf Symbol. "They're Chakra metal.. but I made them to constantly have you work on your control.. since for some reason you actually get bad if you don't practice." She pointed to her own set on her ears, "Just like the leaf exercise but you have to split and keep them on your ears all the time."

He smiled and placed them, feeling the metal instantly thrum, "Cool.. they vibrate."

"Yea the metal is special since it helps mold chakra. Also It takes more chakra because of it, and with having to focus on both spots.. you're constantly working on chakra control." She beamed.

Naruto's prankster side may have rubbed off slightly making Tenten a bit more unpredictable, where as her solid work ethic and perfectionism had in turn rubbed off heavily. Or rather was beaten and stabbed into him over the years.

It was a few weeks later that Naruto found himself in his apartment starring at the genjutsu books, 'Man if I don't do this she'll turn me into a pincushion all the time.' Cracking the first one open with a bothered sigh.

_Genjutsu the art of trickery. This is more than mere illusions. Genjutsu have a varied array of affects as the are designed to alter perceptions, fool the senses and even distort reality. While it is true that great control is needed for most. The reason Chakra control is stressed is because you are interacting with another living chakra source. Which is naturally incline to fight against invading chakra as unnatural. Though it is the way genjutsu is taught and standard genjutsu are created using finely tuned Chakra and minimal disturbances to the targets system. This book will discuss the mechanics of genjutsu in fine detail as well as covering the complexities of Chakra with it's uses in the art._

He lost his worried look and gained the glint in his eye whenever a true challenge with a sweet reward was presented to him. "This... is soo how they should have taught it to me in the first place. I may not be able to use normal ones since they'll turn out like my clone... but... I could make ones that will work. Dattebayo!"

/First day of his last Year/

Naruto looked at the scroll Tenten had given him, and finally unsealed the clothes to see what she had picked out. Frowning he saw it was practically all black, but dressed in it. Close toed boots, and slightly loose fitting black pants. Picking up the long sleeved mesh he slipped it on, then sipped up the the one armed sweater, giving him a bot of a bell sleeve on his right arm. Moving through the pile of straps he found a shoulder guard that he placed over his sleeved arm, strapping it down, he fiddled with the rest of the straps getting them in place for his holsters. Part of the straps had a long flange on it that hung over his right hip and down to the top of his boots. He smiled looking in the mirror, "I look kinda bad ass." Then he found elbow length gloves that he laced up his arms. Looking back at the mirror he smirked, when the sun fully hit his body, causing his reflection to show that it wasn't all black, the shoulder guard had a deep burnt orange spiral like all his clothes had, and flecks of the same burnt orange color showed in the fiber of his clothes. "She put orange in even though she said it would get me killed."

[For out fit if you didn't get it when I described it shame on you :P but for those that lack imagination just click here . ]

Slipping the scroll back into his hiding place, and grabbing his school books he walked out the door and made a few seals before a flare of his chakra coated the wall his door was in. The door faded from sight leaving behind a bare wall. "Let's see if this lasts all day.." He nodded and took off running to the academy.

Walking through the door the sun light glinted off of the gunmetal blue leaf shaped 'earing's' and the soft flap of the leather material against his leg. The nice thing was that graduation years were mixed from the previous year so not many would know he had failed the last two times. Heading to his class room he noticed a new instructor that he hadn't had yet. "Good morning."

The man looked up his spiky tied brown hair swaying slight as his scared face revealed itself. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto?" Getting a nod from the blond. 'I don't see what the files report about him...' with a mental sigh he knew why they were so poor about this kid. 'Judging him for the Kyubii...I won't let anything happen to Kushina-sensei's son.' "Well you're a bit early. I'll be your sensei this year Umino Iruka."

Bowing slightly, "You're already better than the previous ones Iruka-sensei."

Raising a brow, "How so?"

"You're being polite and actually mean it."

Nodding his head, " Well today will simply be a review of your skills and knowledge by me." He reached into the stack of papers and pulled out a single test. "Go ahead and start filling this out, everyone will get one when they show up and given til half past to finish."

Taking the paper, "But isn't that unfair?"

Smiling, "Yes it is but think of this as a mission. If you are early you have time to prepare and ready yourself versus those who arrive exactly on time or late."

The realization settled in his mind, showing also in his eyes. " Huh.. I never thought of it like that." He started walking through the door before he stopped, "Uhm..the only think I probably need help with is the Bunshin... I can't make them."

This caught his attention, "Really? They're the easiest jutsu to use because they take so little chakra."

Naruto looked around and didn't see anyone, "I'll show you.. and I'll use the least amount of chakra I can." He formed the seals and a cloud of smoke later there were seven sickly or half formed clones.

Irukua seemed to frown and the look of thinking was in his eyes,' His chakra was good right up until the end. It's like he filled a balloon perfectly with water and then as he was turning the water off the pressure skyrocketed.' Then it struck him, 'it must be the Kyubii.. sensei couldn't do the basic clone either.. something about her pathways being slightly larger because of the excess chakra that was forced into her system as a child.' He tapped his chin, "I think I have a solution. You have a rare trait that seems to have made your chakra pathways slightly larger than average meaning that you will always have near perfect control if you train for it. But the condition leave you 'bursting' chakra right when you activate the jutsu."

It made a some sense, and if it was a rare condition like he said he must have known some one who had it. "Iruka-sensei how did you figure this out when even Jiji doesn't know the answer?"

"Ah that would have been because my Sensei when I was your age had the same condition as you." He pulled out a spare bit of paper and wrote down a sequence of seals. "I want you to practice this in your spare time. It's a more advanced clone so it will take more chakra, but with your condition that shouldn't be a problem."

Taking the paper he noticed it said Earth Bunshin, pocketing it he looked back at the man. "What's the condition called?"

The man frowned, 'I can't tell him what it is or he might go looking for it.' "She never did say what it was called. Just that apart from her pathways being slightly larger her body was constantly creating more chakra than average which left her rarely suffering from Chakra exhaustion but at the cost her coils were constantly stressed."

Nodding along, "that's exactly how I feel.. since I practice everyday.. and have been trying harder control exercises but as soon as I stop them for a while my control starts sucking again."

"That's because your condition is forcing your reserves to expand faster than most shinobi. Since reserves for them only grow when they force themselves to use chakra continuously where your body doesn't stop trying to make more."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad Ten-chan made me these." He tapped his leafs.

"Oh what are those?"

He smirked, "They're chakra metal... and I hold them on using the leaf exercise."

'Already splitting his focus and constantly using an control exercise.. outstanding.' He nodded, "You're friend was very insightful and I'm guessing it keeps your control from slipping as fast?"

Nodding, "Yea I can usually last about a week before I notice it's getting to bad."

Iruka frowned slightly, "Hm... there is a technique that might work keeping your control on par." He heard more students coming. "But I'll see if you are mature enough to know if first so give me a few weeks and I'll let you know."

Nodding, "Sounds fair Iruka-sensei." Getting a nod he headed into class and start on the test.

The next forty-five minutes passed, as he worked and occasionally noted the other students who entered. He didn't know any of them yet but noted quite a few of them were from clans. It wasn't until then start of class that a boy walked in and he frowned. 'Sasuke...damn it... he knows since I was in his starting class. But..' He paused before he cringed slightly, 'he must have taken his graduation year off because of his family..' He felt a bit of pity for the boy, but given how the Uchiha strutted into the room and glared at everyone as if they were pathetic he chose not to show it nor care.

/A few weeks later/

The class was full as Iruka was standing in the front with a stack of papers, "I've finished grading your assessments as well as calculating your field skills." he started handing back his grade sheets to the students. "You will see your scores in the selected sections, and in the upper right hand you will see a number. That is your ranking in this class. At the bottom right hand corner, that will be your over all academy ranking through out your school career."

Naruto got his and smiled as he saw he was number one in the class, looking through his scores 'Control perfect, accuracy perfect, taijutsu above average, Technical Theory High..' He read on with his smile in place. Until he reached the bottom, 'Over all ranking thirty-third. Well I'm not at the very bottom at least.' But his smile returned as he read the small note.

_Naruto given my personal evaluation you are indeed the top of your class and it seems you received unfair expectations or grades during your time in the academy. Given that and my observations of you I am willing to teach you that technique so please stay after class._

His blue eyes sparkled when he looked up to see Iruka look at him then nod.

Iruka looked around at the rest of the students. "Now in the next six months we will work on improving your skills and your knowledge. So pleasse open your books to chapter ten and begin reading over the History of the Thrid Shinobi war and the impact it had not only on this village but the Elemental nations."

The day seemed to drag by until the bell sounded signalling the end of the day. Iruka looked up from his desk. "I want a two page summary of the Shinobi code and conduct monday morning. Enjoy your week end."

Naruto slowly packed up his things until he was the only one left. Walking up to the desk, "So you wanted me to stay after?"

Iruka smiled, "Yes. I've kept an eye on your control since the term started and it proves that you have the same condition as my Sensei did." Getting up he walked around and stood in front of the blond. "Now this technique doesn't really have a name, but it's something I came up with quite a few years ago because we lacked sensor types."

Naruto frowned, "Sensor types.. why does that sound familiar?"

"That would be because it's a natural ability most ninja have but select few are able to truly sense chakra signatures. It's a natural ability to recognize and find people by their chakra." He smirked, "Mine however is a...screw up on trying to create a jutsu that turned out to be useful."

Naruto laughed a little bit at the mans facial expressions, "Meaning you screwed up so bad you did something right?" Rubbing the back of his head, "I kinda know how that works.."

The man smiled, "Pretty much but if anyone asks I did this on purpose." Rubbing his hands together, "Now This works by first doing the tree climbing exercise, sending your chakra into the ground under you. However your objective is to send your chakra across the surface in a low pulse as far as you can."

Nodding along, "So... it's a mix of the tree climbing by using a constant level.. but it uses the water walking concept by making it spread further to compensate your weight on the water surface."

"Pretty much though that is where the similarity ends." He smirked, "Once you create your 'field' you utilize the Chakra absorption technique." He noticed the strange look on the boys face, "it's a medical based technique created to pull chakra from infected areas where a chakra poison was used or various applications say a doujutsu was forced active you could use this to cut the chakra off from the eyes letting them deactivate." He rubbed his chin, "it's a very useful skill.. however used over this distance it's ineffective as it's to large scale to truly take any chakra."

His blond brow scrunched up, "But it does take some.. and I'm guessing it's more like licking a sucker just tasting it.. and you eventually figure out how to judge distance, and level by the time it takes for it to return to you.. and if you use the pulse constantly you eventually pick up the direction of the source as well?"

Iruka couldn't help but break out in a smile. "Exactly... and can you figure out what I was trying to do?"

Here Naruto smirked, "Sounds like an ultimate fight ender.. absorbing the chakra in a specific area and adding it to your own making you temporarily more powerful to pull of a higher level jutsu.."

"Pretty much.. but the failure is that the absorption technique was designed for physical contact as it uses practical no chakra of your own... mixing it with sending out pulses of chakra.. and you totally screw up the technique but you regain almost all of the chakra back from it." He shrugged. "But that's the down side as well.. depending on how far you try and feel you could completely exhaust yourself, and the return of so much chakra could damage your pathways leaving you unable to use chakra for weeks. With out causing permanent damage."

His brow creased, "So at most half my chakra could be used...but given my unique issue.. wouldn't I always damage my pathways?"

Iruka shook his head, "For an adult yes.. your a child and someone with your condition no. You see your pathways aren't solidified yet because they're still developing. Also given your unique condition your pathways are even more durable because of the constant stress, giving you leeway in the influx of chakra since it's your own."

"Okay.. so how do I do this then?"

Iruka smiled and began teaching, something he loved dearly. Explaining everything in theory and detail before letting Naruto try the technique. Which took about an hour, which Naruto smiled and started following the theory behind it. As it was a 'seal less' jutsu mixed with a pure chakra manipulation it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. But after another two hours he managed to get a very weakened version.

"That's pretty good given how awkward it is. Eventually you will be able to tell solid objects and such things as well because they disturb the field." He smiled, then heard the rumble of the boys stomach. "Hehe why don't we go get something to eat."

The blond blushed under the praise, "Sure thing... hows... Ramen sound?"

"Ramen?"

"Ramen."

'He's just like his mother...' "Sure thing.. "


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since Iruka had taught Naruto his Reverse Chakra Sensing technique, as a way to increase his chakra control further, and give him another weapon in the shinobi world. With a determined mindset the blond dedicated half of his reserves to constantly maintaining the technique, which was finally starting to become easier to keep up. But for now he was busy practicing his weapons proficiency.

His arms flashed quickly as the sun glinted off the metal that was being thrown by him,the faint whistle of kunai through the air before the sound of them sinking into it's targets. " I'm glad I met you Tenten..." He smirked.

The girl dropped from the tree, "How did you know I was there?"

The blond turned smiling at her, "Something I'm going to teach you to do." His smile turned to a smirk. 'Iruka-sensei never said I couldn't teach anyone.'

"You're finally going to teach me something?" She joked.

"Yea. But since your controls pretty good this will probably make your reserves even bigger since I use half of mine constantly on this." He smirked. Pulling out a small scroll with his hand writing on it. "Iruka-sensei gave it to me. Apparently I have a condition that his sensei had which messes with my chakra pathways making it almost impossible to have perfect control." He began rattling off everything about his condition to his friend.

Tenten was shocked but after the last few years of dealing with trying to help her friend it seemed to make sense. "Wow. That's pretty intense." She looked at the scroll reading what he had written down on it, her thin brows raising to her hair line as she saw exactly what she needed to do if she wanted to use this. "You do this with half?"

Nodding, "Yea I can feel about a hundred yards around me."

"And you do this constantly..."

"Yea, since it mixes with the absorption technique you get your chakra back minus some." He ran over and collected his knives slipping them back into his holsters. Walking back he noticed her hands were in the ram seal. "If you spin the chakra it helps make it a cycle so you can keep this up longer. At least it works for me like that."

She nodded slightly, as she refocused her chakra the grass around her feet moving with the current of her charka before she stopped. "Ugh.. that's not easy."

Laughing, "Not really but because I have so much chakra it's easier for me to keep it going plus I have to make sure do something with it before I bring it back in because of my condition."

Flopping onto the ground, "Well it'll gives me something to work on... I'll be stronger than Lady Tsunade."

"I believe it." He smiled, "Oh.. He also gave me a clone technique I can use." He smiled as he flashed through the seals a duplicate of him rising from the ground. "It's a mud clone, it takes more chakra."

Nodding, "Because of that surge thing you have at the end of your jutsu?"

"Yea it only affects low powered ones though since I'm not pulling enough that's being replaced." Taking a seat on the ground next to her. "So how's your team?"

Shaking her head, "Don't get me started.. Lee is a capital F Freak when it comes to fighting. Kid can't use chakra so he's plowing through on tiajutsu." She looked at the blond, "He's a bit like you in his never give up attitude. Then there's Neji, he's a Hyugga with a bigger than stick than most."

"I've got one in my class her names Hinata.. I think I know where her stick went.. since she's so shy and timid."

The two shared a small laugh, before she continued, "Then there's Guy-sensei..He's a bit different but he's really good."

"Well the stronger you get the more quirks you end up with... look at The hokage or what you told me about Jaraiya and Tsunade?"

Titling her head, "I see what you mean.. so are any of the girls in your class good?"

With out hesitating, "No." He let out a sigh, "We have the Uchiha in our class so their all hearts and rainbows over him.. and don't really show any skill. I wish I had a girl like you..in my class."

Tenten saw the slight blush, "Awe.. Naru-kun." She smacked him in the arm. "You're never going to find anyone like me." She fished through her pouch before pulling a small scroll out. "Guy-sensei wanted us to start wearing weights so I thought I'ld grab you a set like mine from Daddy."

Unsealing the scroll he found four bands with a complex looking seal on them, "Okay?"

"Oh yea the thicker ones are for your legs. They work off of chakra. The seals create weight based on how much chakra you push into them. The cool thing is the leg weights will always match so you can't mess them up just like the arm ones." She rattled on about the seals and how they worked as Naruto slipped them on under his pants legs, and under his gloves.

"Now the way these work, is you just focus chakra into the seals until they stop taking chakra." She grinned, "The seal splits the chakra testing the physical energy until it finds the balance to start increasing your strength."

"So.. that means they will constantly be getting heavier on their own?"

"Yea but never more than your body can handle, it's really smart.. and they were designed by the Fourth..rumor said he wore them all the time."

/Graduation/

The months flew by Naruto spent them training on his own mostly though enjoyed the times when Tenten could join him which wasn't all that often but their friendship never suffered for it. He even took up working a bit at her Dad's shop. Which took a bit of convincing on his part until she walked in and said that he was just as good as she was because she taught him herself. After that he wold work on the weekends cleaning and doing the inventory for him.

He also finished studying the two books on genjutsu and was happy to find out that he could do most genjutsu as long as they weren't single targets or lower than C-ranked. Not that he knew many out side of the False Location and Demonic Hell Viewing Technique. But he had the mind and now the knowledge to start working on his own.

Waiting for his turn to graduate, rather take the exam to graduate. Walking in when his name was called Naruto looked around to see two instructors, "What do you need me to do Iruka-sensei?"

"Just a basic henge, substitution and a clone." He smiled.

Smiling he switched with the chair before changing himself to look like the Hokage "Okay last one," He flipped the the hand seals creating three clones in a cloud of smoke. 'Whew actually getting them to smoke was hard.' He sighed as he had used more chakra to create the clouds feeling the slight strain on his reserves.

Iruka nodded, and whispered something to the other instructor. As they conversed Naruto's Chakra wavered a moment before settling down. Raising a brow Iruka smiled as he turned. "Well done Naruto." Taking a black band from the table, he tossed it to the boy.

Catching it he smiled, tying it around his left bicep. "Thanks." With a slightly bounce to his step he walked back to the classroom with a smirk on his lips.

/Tenten's Shop/

After they were told what to do later in the week Naruto took off to the shop, slipping in the back door. "Hey!" He waved as he ran over. "I passed!"

The brunette looked up with a smile, "Of course you did. I trained you." turning into a smirk.

The grumbles of a man was heard as he walked out of another room carrying a back sized scroll. "Which is why _we_ got you this as a gift." He shrugged, "They were pretty hard to make, but she insisted this style would be perfect for you." Opening the scroll he unsealed three swords, "You can pick one and I'll show you how to finish it."

Naruto nodded slowly as he walked towards the weapons. They were are different in style and design but it was the simple plain looking one that drew his attention. The blade had been worked to be black, while the edge was silver. Almost ten inches wide, and almost four foot long, the tip was flat and rounded it extended a few inches to either side sharpened. Picking it up his arm strained under the actual weight of the sword. "Kami.. hell."

The man laughed, "You're right again Tenten.. kids perfect for it." Walking over to the blond he sealed the other two away. "Come on this we have to do in private."

Naruto raised a brow, "What are we doing?"

The man smiled completely his teeth showing to be sharpened. "Something my grandfather passed down to me that will make this sword special."

/The Next Morning/

Naruto woke up feeling like shit, his body was sore and there was a healing cut about seven inches down his left arm. "Ugh.."

"Good you're awake." The man spoke again.

"Dustin...you could have warned..."

"Nonsense, it's the ritual of the blade. You lived, so quit your whining." He Hefted the boys blade onto the table leaving the cloth wrap on it. "Now get over here and look at the changes."

Getting out of the bed was easy it was the moving as his body hurt a bit. Taking the wraps off the blade the first thing he noticed were the deep orange spirals etched into the black of the blade. The second was the thrum when he touched it. "What was that?"

Chuckling, "That my boy is the completed blade. My grandfather was a sword smith from Kiri, and made seven highly unique blades, this was the sealing ritual he designed for an eight." He closed his eyes lighting a cigarette. "The ritual binds the sword to you so that no other may use it as long as you live. Taking in your chakra to alter it with a unique attribute that reflects upon the bonded."

"He made the swords for the Swordsman of the Mist?"

"No. His swords were something special not just chakra treated lumps of metal." The man shook his head, "He called them Anima Blades. He was a Seal Master that specialized in the soul and spirit of things." Leaning forward the chair groaning slightly. "We don't know what happened to the others but I can tell you this much your sword is more than that. It's an extension of your mind, body, chakra and soul. Yet it's very much it's own entity now, living in a way. You must learn it's name and from there you will truly understand it's power."

Naruto's hand slowly wrapped around the hilt before it clamped down. His chakra surged through it causing the blade to glow before it settled. Picking it up he noticed instantly that it was much lighter than he remembered. "It's so light now.."

"Is your arm heavy? Does your chakra weigh you down?"

Blinking, "No.. but..you really mean that it's a part of me don't you?"

Nodding, "Of course I do."

"But.. why not give something like this to Tenten?"

With a shake of his head, "She's not able to use it. You are unique, in ways that maybe no one knows or no one can say. But It's in your blood, the power to use this, you every fiber of being is meant for you to have a sword like this."

Giving it an experimental twirl he flipped it onto his back realizing that Tenten had planned for this as the straps held a latch for his sword. "She knew a while ago didn't she?"

"Yes she has her mothers ability to 'see' what others don't notice. She calls it hidden potential, and apparently you have quite a bit." Picking a scroll off the floor, "This is a sword style for a blade like yours only much larger... I'm sure you'll figure a way to make it work for you." He slid it across the table along with another large book. "You'll also need that...I never read it but it's for who ever ended up going through that ritual and only they could open it."

Slipping both the scroll and book into his hip holster he still stood there confused. "I mean thanks and everything but I don't get it... You, Tenten, Jiji, Old man Ramen and Ayame.. and Iruka-sensei.. are theo only people to ever actually be nice to me.."

The older man nodded, "That's because people fear what they can't or won't understand. You were one of a handful of babies to survive the Kyubii attack...For those of us who were there it was a hard time to see that many children die. Even your parents, Kami rest their souls died that night."

That caught the blond's attention quick, "My parents?"

Dustin paused before he glared out the window for a moment, "Yes not many know who your parent's were and I can only figure a guess as the why no one's told you." HE got up and walked over to a picture frame taking it down, "The red head was your mom. We were teammates as gennin."

Naruto carefully took the picture looking at it. They shared the same face and smile. "What was her name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Dustin smiled, "The other girl is Yuri my wife."

"Tenten looks just like here."

"That she does..." A small smile graced the mans features, "Tell you what...After you met your team..and find out what your training schedule is let me know. I spent enough time fighting with your mother that I can teach you her Taijutsu style."

The blond's eyes brightened, "Really?" He frowned for a second, "Then do you know who my dad was?"

"Yes I do but.. trust me right now it's best kept a secret. Your old man man plenty of enemies that you are no where strong enough to fight and they will come after you once it gets out."

Sighing, "Well it's better than not know right?"

Getting on his knee he looked into the boys eyes, "Trust me when I say this both your parents loved you with everything they had. That is why you are alive. They gave everything to protect you and this village and are some of the greatest Hero's I've ever met."

/The end of the Week/

Team selections were today and Naruto was still sitting in a chair at his apartment. The old book open as he flipped the last page. His brow was creased in heavy thought, as he looked from it to his sword that was laying on the table next to it. "If that worked like this said then you're a living sword..." He chewed on his lower lip, "Plus the techniques in that book are strange but look pretty useful." Shaking his head, "I just hope I don't have to keep saying all those poems to actually do them, maybe I can find a way to make seals to channel them."

Looking out the window, "Great I'm going to be late because I was talking to a sword." Slinging it onto his back and making sure the book and scroll were tucked away he ran off to the school. Rushing through the door right as it was closing he slipped into a chair.

"Now that everyone is here." Iruka nodded, before he unrolled a scroll. "Now these will be your teams and your new sensei.." The blond drowned out most of it as he was only listening for his name. "Naruto Uzumaki, Shiamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga will be on team eight under Kurenai.."

Naruto took that moment to look at his two teammates, 'Shika's not to bad if not completely lazy but he's smart.' His eyes moved to Hinata, 'Really shy and the crush she has on me isn't going to help. She's just to gentle for me.' He shook his head when he felt a larger chakra moving closer. His eyes shifted to the door to find it opening.

A raven haired woman, just barely into her twenties with blood red eyes looked around. "Team Eight. Follow me." Turning to walk out the door.

Naruto nudged Shikamaru awake, "Come one Shika." He moved out the door soon to be followed by the lazy Nara and the Timid Hyugga.

The three young teens followed the woman to a training field a few blocks from the school. Her eyes moved critically over them but softened when they landed on Hinata. "I will explain somethings to you first. I'm Kurenai Yuhi and you are all going to be my first team since I made Jounin. Now my original concept for this team was a tracking and recon style. But given the placements from the academy certain things changed.. SO I need to know a little a bout you and your abilites so I can better learn and help guide you."

Naruto looked between his other two seeing they weren't going to go first let out a sigh, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my main strength falls under my chakra control. I'm interested in learning Genjutsu and already can do the False Location and the Demonic Hell Viewing. I'm learning to use a sword and I have a special technique that makes me a sensor type." He tapped Shikamaru roughly.

"Troublesome." He muttered, "I'm Shikamaru Nara I specialize in my clans shadow style. I'm also good at Shogi."

Hinata blushed, "I-I'm Hinata Hyugga... I know my families taijutsu.." She tapped her fingers together.

Kurenai nodded, as she thought it over, 'Hm.. never thought him to be a genjutsu type with _that_ sealed in him.' The other two she pretty much had figured out. 'I wonder what the technique is that he knows to be a sensor type.' "Naruto, what's the technique you use?"

The blond shook his head, "It was created by Iruka sensei. He taught it to me to better my chara condition."

"Condition?"

"I have a rare condition that's caused my pathways to be larger than others lending me to naturally not having the ability to do low level jutsu because my chakra will always rush out after I release. So between my chakra rings and this technique I'm able to split my control and use my chakra to the point of perfect control."

"How did you find out about this?"

"Iruka-sensei tested me, he remembered his sensei had the same condition so he helped me find a way to keep it controlled."

'So he doesn't know about it, but was told it's a chakra condition.' She rubbed her chin. " That would explain why the standard clone was impossible, but I have to ask what did you use to pass that portion of the test?"

He looked at his two teammates, "I learned the mud clone. Since my condition also causes my chakra to regenerate at a much higher rate, forcing my reserves to be much higher than others." He shrugged, "It's easier for me, since between constantly using half my reserves with my control sensing it keeps my reserves low enough that I don't over power them."

"It makes sense and I will talk to Iruka about the technique." She smiled, "Now traditionally I'm suppose to give you an additional test to see if you are able to work together." She watched them tense slightly. Smirking, "But I'm not. The three of you I can already tell will work well together. Now Monday and Tuesdays we will meet here for team exercises, Wednesday we will take a few D-ranked missions." She tapped her chin, "Thursdays I will work with you on control and your reserves. I know both The Hyugga and Nara clans require decent control for their skills and I want to increase your reserves so that you can use them more often and last longer." Here she smiled, "Fridays will be for each of you to select a subject to study that you don't already know."

"The weekends?" Shika asked.

"Will be for relaxation of any personal training with your clans." She smiled, "I'll also be nice and allow an hour everyday for meditation, which is useful when learning anything as well it lets you fully relax in a short period of time."

"What if you don't know what we pick for fridays?" Hinata managed to get out.

"I will get you the materials you need to study for it." She smiled, "As I am your sensei you will each learn something that interests you. Regardless of clan rules, because there will be times when you abilities from your clan will not work."

/One month into training/

Kurenai had her doubts about her team in the beginning but she wasn't going to fail her first team no matter what. But it seemed they surprised her, and it was all revolving around Naruto. His kind words and corrections to Hinata and his never ending drive had started to pull her out of the shell she was in. Then there was Shikamaru, the blond had challenged him to a game of Shogi after the first week and lost terribly. But was ironically enough to capture the lazy Nara's attention to where he would beg for a game. Since no matter if the blond kept loosing he was always willing to do it again with a smile on his face. But it starte coming down to the 'do this exercise and I'll play a game of two.'

Her thoughts were milling over them as she stood in front of the desk for the Hoakge. "So what brings you here Kurenai-chan?"

Shacking her head, "Sorry.. I was thinking about my team. Especially Naruto..."

The old man titled his head, "What about Naruto-kun?"

"I don't even know where to begin." She flailed her arms. " He's not dumb or stupid by any means. Honestly his weapons skills are a bit frightening for a gennin, his control and his reserves are both quickly moving to another level that most males never reach. Then there's that sword of his. He never uses it but I can tell he's training in private with it, his taijutsu style is changing as well. It's more violent and fluid." Letting out a sigh, "Then there's his desire to learn genjutsu, not ninjutsu.. but genjutsu."

Hiruzen chuckled at the woman, "So he's practically the perfect student?"

"Yes.. No.. what?" She flustered.

Waving for her to take a seat, "Naruto is a unique young man. As for most of his skills, well as you read the academy for several years wouldn't give me anything. However a young aspiring Kunoichi a year a head of him took him under her wing and fixed all that." He smiled, "His weapons are from her father who happens to be a retired shinobi who has a soft spot for the boy." 'because of the boys mother,' He let out a tired sigh. "Where would you rate him in skill?"

Taking in the information, "Well over all he's a high gennin maybe a year or two out of the academy as far as his control, and weapons. His jutsu list is just barely above that of an academy student. Then with his taijutsu changing, which I'm guessing is a style he's learning his easily gennin." Her red eyes looking at the Hokage, "His reserves however are massive, I understand his 'condition' is the reason."

Hiruzen let out a small chuckle, "Yes Iruka was very wise to explain it as a condition. It's amazing that he would be Naruto's academy instructor while Naruto's mother was his Jounin sensei."

"His mother?"

Nodding sadly, "Yes Naruto's mother had the same condition as her son." He puffed a bit on his pipe. "Not many knew save her husband and her gennin team. Since she would use the condition if the situation was dire."

"But why didn't any of us know?"

"Simple look what happened to the boy because you knew?" His eyes steeled, "Naruto is the third host in our village. The first being Mikoto Uzumaki-Senju, the second Kushina Uzumaki and now her son Naruto."

"The Shodaimes wife... was a.."

"Jinkurichi? Yes by her own hand to save her husband at the end of his fight with Madara Uchiha." Getting up he walked to his window, "It's a sad day when someone who constantly is holding a demon caged away protecting thousands of lives is treated as he is." Turning, "It's the main reason I placed him on your team. You're compassion allows you to look past the rumors and spite. Also the council doesn't see your skills as a threat in his hands. Over say Kakashi or Asuma."

She was a bit bitter being seen as weak, but could understand when seeing whom she was compared to. "Then why did you give me Shikamaru? Asuma wanted him badly."

" What can your team eventually do that no other could?" He raised a brow, "Naruto's power based through Genjutsu, Hinata being able to see through them, and Shikamaru's clan ability to control others via their Shadow sewing?"

The image flashed through her mind, "You want them to be an assassination team?" She shuddered, "I can't do that..to her."

"They are an infiltration and interrogation team. Sure they could easily be an assassination squad, but we have Hunters and ANBU for that."

"Okay.. Hinata is studying Medical techniques. Shikamaru has requested to study psychology." She stopped.

"So you're going with the New skill method?" He looked, "What about Naruto?"

"He's studying Chakra..."

"Chakra?"

"Theories, concepts, elemental composition, manipulations.. I don't know why either.. he just wants to study chakra."

Nodding, the old man chuckled slightly, "It's a family trait to find an obsession like that, so don't worry. When he starts showing what he's studying that for let me know."

"Hai..there's also his sword... there's chakra stored in it."

"That I can't help you with, but given where he got it.. I would assume that should anyone but him try and use it that it will try and drain them of their chakra."


End file.
